Quizás No Quiera Volver A Empezar, Quizás No Quiera Estar Sola
by Ishtarte
Summary: Siempre he estado viajando de un país a otro por el trabajo de mi madre. Nunca he tenido amigos y obviamente nunca he tenido novio, pero ¿Quien necesita amigos? ¿Quien necesita a los chicos? Siempre he estado sola, estoy bien sola, o al menos eso es lo que creía...
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo:**

Soy Sucrette, Tengo solo 16 años, pero aun así he estado en muchos países por el trabajo de mi madre, es una empresaria importante y debe ir donde la reclamen, durante el tiempo que la necesiten. La última vez estuvimos 3 meses en Japón, (creo que fue el país que me resultó mas difícil por el idioma) y la vez anterior a esa estuvimos 3 años en Alemania, -lo que peor llevaba allí era el frio. Ahora estoy en un avión, mañana estaré en mi nuevo instituto, aunque ya esté acostumbrada a cambiar continuamente de instituto y ciudad sigo poniéndome nerviosa cada vez que me encuentro con gente nueva, suelo adaptarme bien al país, pero no al instituto, son todos tan diferentes, además no suelo hacer amigos, a veces porque no me da tiempo, o porque no sé cuanto tiempo estaré con ellos, por lo tanto tampoco he tenido nunca novio, pero al fin y al cabo ¿Quién necesita a los chicos?¿Quién necesita amigos? Siempre he estado sola, estoy bien sola, o al menos es lo que quiero creer...

El avión está apunto de aterrizar, seguramente ya estará un coche en la salida del aeropuerto esperándonos...

 **Capítulo 1**

La ciudad es bonita, y hace más calor que en Alemania y... ¿Eso es la playa? Esta vez vivimos cerca del mar, el vecindario parece tranquilo y la casa donde vivimos tiene jardín.

Bajamos todas las maletas y las dejamos en la casa.

-Sucrette, ahora tengo que irme rápidamente a la empresa, por favor sube tus cosas – dijo mi madre mientras el chofer subía sus cosas

-¿Vas a tardar mucho en volver? –pregunté cogiendo una de mis maletas

-No lo sé… pero no me esperes despierta, hay comida en la nevera, puedes hacerte de cenar o pedir algo- el chofer bajó y se fueron casi corriendo.

Subí a mi habitación todas las maletas y ordené un poco, decidí darme una ducha y cenar algo rápido, así que me hice un sándwich , después me tumbé en mi cama, bueno, mas bien me tiré en ella, estaba tan cansada que sentía que la cama me absorbía. Miré en todas direcciones, mi habitación no estaba mal, era espaciosa y las paredes tenían un color azul precioso. Justo al lado de mi cama hay una ventana, me senté y miré a través de ella, enfrente hay otra ventana y un chico mirándome, era el vecino, desde aquí puedo ver toda su habitación, así que supongo que desde allí se puede ver lamia…. Eso quiere decir que…. ¿Me habrá estado espiando mientras recogía? ¿¡Habrá visto como me cambiaba!?

Fruncí el ceño y cerré la cortina rápidamente y cerré la cortina rápidamente. Estoy demasiado cansada como para pensar ahora en ese mirón, me acostaré temprano. Y así fue, me metí en la cama, me puse cómoda y cuando estaba a punto de quedarme dormida….

¿Qué es ese maldito sonido? ¿Quién toca la guitarra eléctrica a estas horas?

Abrí la cortina y la ventana, ahí estaba otra vez el chico de antes, pero esta vez estaba tumbado en su cama tocando la guitarra. Salí de la cama enfadada y me puse mis zapatillas para ir rápidamente a decirle que parara de una dichosa vez. Parada frente a su puerta golpee dos veces, esperé unos segundos, pero parecía que no me escuchaba, normal, es imposible con ese ruido. Volví a golpear la puerta, pero esta vez mas fuerte, la música paró y segundos después ahí estaba ese chico con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Te has perdido? ¿Sabes qué hora es?- me preguntó

-Eso mismo te iba a preguntar yo, no son horas para tocar la guitarra, él me miró de arriba abajo y sonrió de forma burlona, entonces me di cuenta de una cosa…. Llevo puesto el pijama…. Mi pijama azul de gatitos con mis zapatillas con forma de gatos

-Bonito pijama, ¿Qué tienes, 5 años?- dijo burlándose de mi, sentí como mis mejillas se volvían rojas como un tomate maduro, no sé muy bien si por el enfado o por la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento

-Mas te vale dejar de hacer tanto ruido, estúpido mirón- me di la vuelta y volví a mi habitación, me metí en mi cama e intenté relajarme, por fin estaba todo en silencio y….

-¡Otra vez ese estúpido chico!- otra vez estaba tocando la guitarra, esta vez con la ventana abierta para que yo pudiera escucharlo mejor. Me acerqué a la ventana y ahí estaba él, de espaldas y apoyado en su ventana. Me asomé un poco y grité

-¡Tú! ¡Deja de hacer ruido de una vez!- no podía oírme, o al menos hacia como que no me oía, ese chico se va a enterar. Para que me hiciera cosa cogí una de mis zapatillas y se la tiré junto en la cabeza. De repente la música paró y el chico se volvió de forma brusca con gente enfadado

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces?- dijo enfurecido

-¡Que dejes la música ya, que es tarde!

-¿sino qué? ¿Me lanzaras otra zapatilla?

-¡Si! Y esta vez te daré en tu estúpida cara

Hubo unos segundos de silencio en los que nos miramos el uno al otro como si quisiéramos sacarnos los ojos con la mirada, entonces cambió la expresión enfadada de su cara a una de burla

-Bien, bien, dejaré la guitarra por hoy, pero me quedo con tu zapatilla como venganza- acto seguido cerró su ventana y la cortina

-¡Eh!, mi zapatilla, que la necesito….

Obviamente no hubo respuesta, pero al menos había silencio y tranquilidad, silencio… bendito silencio….


	2. Capitulo 2: Mi primer día de clase

**Aquí llega el segundo capítulo. Tenía pensado subir capítulo de esta historia todos los jueves hasta terminarla, pero al ver que no me va tan mal como creí que me iría lo subiré dos días antes.**

 **Espero que les guste y comenten,**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2:**

Por fin puede quedarme dormida, por desgracia no puede dormir todo lo que me hubiera gustado, el despertador sonó indicando que ya era la hora de levantarse. Salí de la cama sin ganas y empecé a vestirme, me puse mis vaqueros grises con una camiseta negra de Jack Daniels y mis botas negras, me pinté los ojos rápidamente y me dejé el pelo suelto.

Miré el reloj y me di cuenta de que había tardado más de lo que creía, bajé las escaleras corriendo y ahí estaba mi madre con el desayuno

-Buenos días cariño, el chofer está esperando en la puerta, desayuna rápido llegarás tarde el primer día

Cogí mi desayuno y decidí comer por el camino. El instituto no estaba demasiado lejos, llegamos en unos minutos, por suerte me dio tiempo a terminar mi desayuno. En cuanto salí del coche vi a todos esos adolescentes con sus cosas de adolescentes y sus vidas de adolescentes, sinceramente, me daban un poco de miedo, aunque no sé muy bien porque, ya que yo también era una de ellos, o eso se supone….

Todos estaban como divididos en grupos, eso era algo normal. Me sentía como una intrusa en ese lugar, me sentía como una pequeña oveja negra en un gran rebaño de ovejas blancas y esponjosas, aunque en cierto modo ya estoy acostumbrada a sentirme así, siempre es lo mismo cuando entro en un instituto nuevo.

Aún quedaban unos minutos para que empezaran las clases, así que me dirigí a la sala de delegados, no me resultó muy difícil encontrarla, allí había una chica con el pelo castaño y un chico rubio con unos bonitos ojos dorados.

-Buenos días, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?- preguntó el chico, parecía agradable

-B-Buenas, soy Sucrette, soy….- no pude terminar porque me interrumpió

-Oh, sí, eres la chica nueva, un segundo, te traeré tu horario de clases- dijo con una sonrisa mientras cogía unos papeles y me los daba

\- Gracias

-Ahora tienes lengua, te acompañaré a clase, tenemos en el mismo aula- cogió su mochila y me acompañó al aula, ya había sonado el timbre cuando entramos, pero todavía no había llegado el profesor, todos estaban hablando en clase, algunos alumnos saludaron al chico rubio que me acompañaba y sentía que toda la clase me miraba, pero era normal, era la nueva

-Puedes sentarte a mi lado, te explicaré algunas cosas, por cierto, mi nombre es Nathaniel

-E-Encantada, Nathaniel

-Sucrette, ¿De dónde eres?- me preguntó Nathaniel

-Bueno…. Soy de todas partes, mi madre siempre está viajando por negocios y yo tengo que ir con ella, así que desde pequeña he vivido en muchos países diferentes

-Valla, pareces una chica muy interesante, ahora entiendo porque tienes ese acento- dijo con una gran sonrisa

-…. ¿Acento?- el profesor llegó, así que el rubio no me respondió. Todos los alumnos se sentaron en sus sitios y el profesor empezó a pasar lista, al terminar Nathaniel levantó la mano y dijo que había una alumna nueva. El profesor me dijo que me pusiera en pie delante de la clase y me presentara…. Nathaniel…. creía que te caía bien….

Todas las miradas se clavaron en mí, temblaba como un flan, pero intenté hacerme la dura, me levanté de mi asiento y fui con el profesor, miré a toda la clase e intenté hablar sin tartamudear

-Soy Sucrette

-Dinos Sucrette…..- la puerta de clase se abrió e interrumpió al profesor- Señor Castiel, llega tarde- dijo al entrar un chico pelirrojo…. ¿Un chico pelirrojo? ¿Ese es…? ¡Es el mirón ruidoso!

Se sentó en su sitio y el profesor siguió hablando

-Bueno, como íbamos diciendo señorita Sucrette, ¿De dónde viene?

-De Japón- la clase se quedó en silencio

-No parece japonesa- dijo alguien a su compañero, pero aun así me enteré

-No soy japonesa, nací en Alemania

-Explíquenos eso- dijo el profesor algo confundido

-Por el trabajo de mi madre suelo viajar mucho, nací en Alemania, pero no he estado mucho tiempo allí

-oh, interesante, dinos, ¿En qué países has estado?

\- he estado en Inglaterra, España, Argentina, Francia, Suiza, Rusia, Nueva York, dos veces en Alemania y por ultimo Japón- la clase entera quedó en silencio hasta que alguien rompió el silencio

-Por eso tienes ese acento tan raro- dijo el pelirrojo riendo

-¡Mi acento no es raro!- dije frunciendo el ceño

-Claro que lo es, casi tanto como tu pijama de gatitos- volvió a decir haciendo que mis mejillas se encendieran

-Estúpido….- no pude terminar cuando el profesor me interrumpió

-Bueno, como veo que ya se conocen usted y el señor Castiel ¿Por qué no te acompaña y guía por el instituto durante esta semana?

Nathaniel se levantó de su asiento para hablar

-Señor, no creo que eso sea buena idea, yo podría guiarla- oh rubio, eres mi salvación

-No, usted estará demasiado ocupado, Castiel podrá hacerlo perfectamente

-Pero….- intentó decir el pelirrojo

-No hay peros que valgan, vas le vale señor Castiel que no vea a la señorita Sucrette sola- dicho esto me senté en mi asiento y esperé a que acabara la hora. Durante los dos cambios de clase Castiel no se me acercó, pero Nathaniel si ¿Por qué era tan simpático conmigo?

Ya en la hora del recreo el rubio desapareció, supongo que estaría con sus cosas de delegados. Todo el mundo estaba saliendo de clase y no veía ningún pelirrojo por la clase. Genial, el mirón se escaque y me abandona. Recogí mis cosas sin prisa y pensando donde podría meterme durante el recreo, esto es una de las cosas que más me cuesta, adaptarme a los recreos….

-Eres demasiado lenta- dijo una voz, era Castiel, estaba apoyado en la puerta con los brazos cruzados

-No tienes por qué esperarme, puedo arreglármelas yo solita

-No suenas muy convincente con ese acento, además te recuerdo que me obligan a hacerlo- dijo acercándose a mi

-¿Qué tienes con mi acento?- pregunté molesta

-Que es raro- respondió con una sonrisa burlona

-Lo raro es estar en tu casa tranquilamente y encontrarte con que alguien te espía desde el otro lado de la ventana- respondí aún más molesta mientras el pelirrojo seguía acercándose más a mí.

-¿Y tirar zapatillas a la gente no lo es?- aún seguía con esa sonrisa y seguía acercándose a mí, yo empezaba a ponerme nerviosa

-Desde luego es más normal que estar tocando la guitarra a la hora de dormir

-Solo eran las 10 y media- Ya no podía retroceder más y él seguía acercándome, estaba acorralada entre mi mesa y su cuerpo y mis mejillas empezaron a enrojecer

-P-Pero yo había pasado horas metida en un avión y estaba cansada…

-No mientas, lo de anoche solo era una excusa para verme, reconócelo- ya estaba muy muy cerca de mí, sentía que mis mejillas ardían y no sabía cómo reaccionar, solo podía pensar que olía bien y…. ¿Pero qué digo?

-D-Deja de decir tonterías, yo… yo… ¡Quiero mi zapatilla!- Castiel separó de mi como si nada y soltó una carcajada

-Date prisa si no quieres quedarte sin recreo- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta. Cogí mi mochila y corrí al lado del pelirrojo andes de perderlo de vista.

En el recreo sentía todas las miradas en nosotros, veía a gente cuchicheando por todos lados, no lo entendía muy bien al principio, aunque luego me fui haciendo una idea….

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, ya tengo preparados los dos siguientes, pero hasta la semana que viene no subo más.**

 **Recuerden dejar comentarios para que esta historia siga funcionando**


	3. Capitulo 3: Quizas Estoy Equivocada

**Aquí está el tercer capítulo, espero que les guste y comenten.**

 **Si esta historia deja de tener lectores y reviews también dejará de tener capítulos nuevos, ya tengo un final pensado, en sus manos está que llegue pronto o que la historia se alargue con más sexy y sensual Castiel y más chicos encantadores ^-^**

 **Capítulo 3**

Acababa de salir al recreo la gente no paraba de mirarnos, no sabía a donde nos dirigíamos, pero empezaba a comprender por qué nos miraban.

Llegamos a un banco de piedra sin mucha gente alrededor. En el banco había un chico con el pelo plateado escribiendo en una libreta

-¿Tienes algo nuevo?- le preguntó Castiel al albino, el cual paró de escribir y guardó su libreta

-De momento no- respondió tranquilamente con un tono sereno, al mirar hacia arriba dirigió la mirada a mí y después a Castiel -¿Quién es la dama?

-Oh, es Sucrette, la nueva-respondió el pelirrojo

-Mhh, ya veo…- el chico esbozó una sonrisa mirándome a mí, se puso en pie, cogió mi mano y la besó- Mi nombre es Lysandro- me sorprendió, no supe cómo reaccionar e inconscientemente miré a Castiel, para luego mirar de nuevo al albino

-E-Encantada- logré decir

-Está aquí porque me obligan a llevarla conmigo, nada más- dijo Castiel en modo de aclaración

-No parece que te moleste, mucho su presencia, eso es raro en ti- dijo aun sonriendo Lysandro

-Es solo que me divierte burlarme de su extraño acento

-¡No tengo un acento extraño!

-Claro que si, es igual que tu habitación- empecé a ponerme roja de rabia

-Coincido con la señorita, su acento no es raro, es hermoso a mi parecer- dijo cordialmente el albino

-Gracias Lysandro

-Castiel, ¿Cómo es que sabes cómo es su habitación? Creía que no os conocíais

-Y así es hasta ayer no nos conocíamos- respondió Castiel. Lysandro se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos

-Castiel, sabes que no es apropiado estar en la habitación de una señorita que acabas de conocer- dijo en tono de réplica, mis mejillas volvieron a enrojecer

-¡T-Te estás equivocando, yo…!- No pude terminar de hablar cuando Castiel me interrumpió

-Ahora es mi vecina y desde mi ventana se ve su habitación

-Comprendo….

Durante el resto del recreo no hubo mucha mas conversación, estuve observando a mi alrededor, algunos seguían mirando y llegué a la conclusión de que era yo lo raro en la situación, era yo la que no encajaba en ese lugar con eses dos chicos, por eso todos miraban extrañados

Al sonar la señal para volver a entrar en clase todos se dirigieron a la puerta, algunos casi corriendo y otros muy lentamente, como era el caso de Castiel y Lysandro

Ya en clase (fui acompañada por el pelirrojo) todos estaban aún un poco alborotados, yo decidí sentarme en mi sitio, ahora no estaría Castiel para explicarme nada, él tenía en otro aula, estaba muy tranquila hasta….

-¿Tú eres la nueva, verdad?- me preguntó una chica con una chaqueta verde

-Si

-Dime, ¿Qué tienes con Castiel? ¿Intentas ligar con él o ya lo has hecho? O ¿Acaso tienes algo con Lysandro ¿Has venido a vivir una historia de amor?- no dejaba de hacerme preguntas sin sentido, no sabía si responder a todas las preguntas seguidas o decirle que se callara ya y no responder a ninguna ¿Quién era esa chica? Y ¿Qué le importará mi vida?

-Perdónala, ella es así siempre que hay una pequeña noticia- dijo una chica de pelo naranja, lo tenía recogido en una tranza y tenía cara de sentir vergüenza ajena- Yo soy Iris y ella es Peggy, es la que se encarga del periódico del instituto

-Yo soy Sucrette

-Así que tu nombre es Sucrette, ahora responde ¿Qué tienes entre manos con los chicos? ¿Eres una buscona?- volvió a preguntar Peggy, Iris parecía contrariada con esas inapropiadas preguntas

-No tengo nada con Castiel, ni con Lysandro ni con nadie, no soy una buscona y no soy una noticia, así que deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas- Peggy dejó de sonreír y se sentó en su sitio

-Perdónala Sucrette, a la mínima noticia que encuentra se vuelve loca y suele hacer preguntas incómodas – Iris intentó calmar la situación

-No tienes por qué preocuparte, pero no entiendo por qué soy una noticia

-Oh, no eres tú, quiero decir que la noticia es que una chica esté en el recreo con Castiel y Lysandro o que Castiel acompañe a alguien o no sea grosero con alguien nuevo

-No lo hace porque él quiera, el profesor le dijo que tenía que guiarme por el instituto, además sí que es borde conmigo, es molesto y odioso

-¿Castiel obedeciendo a un profesor?, eso es raro en él, pero aun así no es odioso, solo que…. Es algo difícil al principio, con el tiempo lo iras conociendo mejor y veras que no es tan malo como parece

Claro que lo acabaré conociendo con el tiempo, vive justo al lado de mi casa….

El resto de la clase transcurrió de forma normal.

Ahora tenía clase de química, supongo que en el laboratorio, espera ¿Aquí hay laboratorio? En cualquier caso tengo un plan para llegar a clase sin perderme: seguir a los que salgan de mi clase. Si, parecerá una tontería, pero suele funcionarme. Recogí mis cosas y me dispuse a salir, entonces me di cuenta de que casi nadie había salido del aula y los que quedaban no parecía que vayan a salir…. Mierda, mi plan no era tan infalible como pensaba. Bueno, tendré que arreglármelas sola.

Me dirigí a la puerta, había perdido bastante tiempo y llegaría tarde sino me daba prisa, salí por la puerta y…. **(ZAS)**

Choqué con alguien y casi me caigo de espaldas, pero me sujetó con una mano por la espalda y con la otra mano agarró mi brazo, yo me agarré a su camiseta como acto reflejo

-¿¡Por qué no por donde andas!?- me dijo la persona con la que había chocado

-¿¡Y tú por qué no….!? Castiel ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tengo que acompañarte a todas las clases, podrías agradecérmelo al menos

-Yo no te he pedido que lo hagas- este chico tiene la habilidad de cabrearme en segundos.

Me di cuenta de que aún seguíamos en esa posición y que estaba muy cerca de mí. Mis mejillas se encendieron enseguida, ¡Podría vernos cualquiera! La gente lo malinterpretaría todo

-S-Suéltame Castiel, la gente nos está mirando

-Pues suelta mi camiseta- rápidamente solté su camiseta y me separé de él

-¿Por qué me has agarrado así delante de todo?

-Si no te hubiera agarrado te habrías caído, idiota- respondió con su típico tono grosero

-¡Si no hubieras aparecido tan de repente no habría chocado!

-¡Si no tuvieras ese acento yo no tendría que acompañarte a clase!

-¡Pues no me esperes!, me las arreglaré yo sola- me di la vuelta y empecé a caminar, no necesito a ese imbécil para nada

\- Es por el otro lado, idiota- me dijo Castiel aun parado en la puerta. Volví a girarme y seguí caminando en la otra dirección se decir nada. Castiel empezó a perseguirme, parecía divertirse

-Por ahí tampoco es- volvió a decir el pelirrojo. ¿Dónde demonios está el aula de ciencias? No paraba de equivocarme e ir de una lado para otro mientras Castiel me corregía y se reía de mí, entonces sentí que me agarraba el brazo y tiró de mí.

-Esto empieza a ser aburrido, al final llegaré tarde por tu culpa- empezó a guiarme mientras seguía agarrando mi muñeca, me llevaba casi a rastrando, iba demasiado rápido.

-Espera Castiel, ¡Vas demasiado rápido!- de repente paró en seco y choqué con su espalda

-Aquí es el aula de química- abrió la puerta y entramos sin decir nada mientras Castiel seguía agarrando mi muñeca. La clase estaba en completo silencio mientras nos miraban, Castiel parecía cabreado, aunque debería ser yo la que esté enfadada… este chico es muy susceptible

Las clases transcurrieron y por fin era la hora de volver a casa, esperé en la puerta a que el chofer viniera a por mi, mientras tanto miraba a todos los alumnos que salían, vi a Lysandro y se despidió de mi con una cordial sonrisa antes de montarse en los asientos traseros de un coche. También vi a Nathaniel, el cual se acercó a mi. Por lo que parece él también esperaba que lo recogieran, me estuvo dando conversación hasta que llegó un coche a por él. Aun no entiendo por qué es tan amable conmigo, pero es agradable que alguien se preocupe por ti y se acerque a hablarte, sobre todo cuando eres nueva. Aun no ha llegado el chofer, se está atrasando bastante, ya apenas quedaba nadie en el instituto. Por mi lado pasó Castiel

-¿Qué haces aun aquí?- preguntó el pelirrojo

-Esperar a que me lleven a casa

-No esperes que te acompañe también- dijo con su tono estúpido

-No hace falta que me acompañes, ya es suficiente con tener que aguantarte en el instituto como para tener que aguantarte también en el camino a casa- el coche por fin llegó y me dirigí a él sin despedirme, a él tampoco se le veía intención de despedirse de mí. Monté en el coche y le dije al chofer que nos fuéramos. Por la ventanilla pude ver a Castiel caminando solo, creía que iría con alguien, pero no era así. Por alguna razón sentía un poco de pena por él, parecía sentirse solo y en cierto modo yo me sentía igual que él. Quizás lo que me dijo Iris era verdad, quizás no era tan malo como parecía….


	4. Día madre e hija Sucrette se hace mayor

**MARATÓN ESPECIAL**

 **Así es, les traigo varios capítulos seguidos ¿Por qué? Pues porque las amo 3 (?) vale, no es por eso (Aunque sí que es verdad que las amo ^_^)**

 **La verdad es que últimamente he estado muy inspirada con esta historia y la inspiración me ha dado para llegar hasta el Capítulo 10, aunque de momento hoy subiré hasta el capítulo 7, quiero guardar algo de misterio para la semana que viene**

 **Y SIN MAS DILACIÓN, AQUÍ LLEGA LA MARATÓN**

 **Capítulo 4: Día madre e hija. Sucrette se hace mayor**

Acabo de llegar a mi casa y mi madre está sentada en el sofá leyendo una revista

-¡Hola Sucrette! ¿Qué tal el día? ¿Has hecho muchos amiguitos? ¿Has jugado con alguien en el recreo?- preguntó mi madre enérgicamente

-Mamá…. Estoy en secundaria, no en el colegio, con 16 años ya no jugamos en el recreo….

-Es cierto, parece que fue ayer cuando te veía jugando con la tierra en los parques de Londres, estabas tan mona…. Creces tan rápido….- mi madre parecía nostálgica. Me hizo una señal con la mano para que me sentara a su lado

-¿Hoy no trabajas?- pregunté mientras me sentaba

-No, hoy voy a pasar el día con mi niña

-¿Qué tienes pensado?

-Bueno, primero prepárate, nos vamos a comer a un restaurante y después nos vamos de compras por el centro

-¡Vale! Vuelvo enseguida- fui corriendo a mi habitación, dejé mi mochila y me cambié de ropa rápidamente. Mientras me recogía en pelo en una cola alta vi que Castiel ya había llegado a su habitación. Miró hacia mi, yo me dirigí a la ventana y saqué mi lengua a modo de burla antes de cerrar la cortina. Estúpido mirón.

Bajé las escaleras y volví a encontrarme a mi madre

-¿Ya estás lista cariño?- yo asentí y nos fuimos. El chofer ya estaba esperando en la puerta.

Al llegar al restaurante me percaté de que era muy elegante, miré bien y vi algo que me sorprendió

-¡Hola Sucrette!, no esperaba encontrarte por aquí- dijo el rubio con una amable sonrisa

-Oh, Nathaniel, tampoco esperaba encontrarte, he venido con mi madre- dije indicándole donde se encontraba mi madre. Estaba pidiendo mesa

-Yo he venido con mis padres y mi hermana, ya nos vamos, me alegra haberte visto, espero que podamos hablar más mañana

-¡Claro! Será un placer- Nathaniel se despidió y se fue junto a sus padres y una chica rubia, supongo que será su hermana

-Sucrette ¿Quién era ese chico?- preguntó mi madre mientras nos sentábamos en nuestra mesa

-Ese era Nathaniel, es el delegado principal del instituto

-Parece…. Muy simpático

-Lo es, me ha ayudado a orientarme un poco con los horarios

-Cariño, creo que no me has entendido, quiero decir que…. Parece muy simpático pero contigo- dijo mi madre con una extraña sonrisa

-Oh…. ¡Oh….! No, no, te equivocas, él solo intenta ser amable, nada más- me sonrojé un poco, pero intenté ocultarlo. Realmente sí que es muy amable conmigo

\- Tiene una sonrisa muy bonita- dijo de nuevo mi madre.

-Sí, eso sí es verdad- la verdad es que es bastante mono cuando sonríe

Cuando terminamos de comer nos fuimos directas a las tiendas, no estaban muy lejos del restaurante. Entramos en una de esas tiendas de ropa, nos saludó el dependiente, el cual me recordó a alguien. Miré a mi alrededor, en la tienda había ropa preciosa y…

-Sucrette, que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí- dijo una voz detrás de mí, me giré para ver quién era

-¡Lysandro! ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté al albino, el cual me miraba con una sonrisa

-El dependiente de la tienta es mi hermano mayor, hoy le estoy ayudando a ordenar las nuevas mercancías que han llegado esta mañana- ya decía yo que me recordaba a alguien- ¿Y a qué se debe el placer de tu presencia?- preguntó cordialmente

-He venido a comprar con mi madre- el albino miró a mi madre, la cual estaba mirando una blusa, volvió a mirarme y sonrió

-Ahora entiendo de dónde has sacado tu belleza- no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco ante su comentario

-B-Bueno, vuelvo con mi madre, a ver si ya ha elegido algo

-Está bien, yo volveré al trabajo

Volví con mi madre, en un momento había cogido dos blusas y unos pantalones. Nos quedamos bastante tiempo en esa tienda, mi madre casi la vacía comprando. Cuando íbamos a salir volví a despedirme de Lysandro y me fui con mi madre. Ya en la calle mi madre volvió a sonreír de forma extraña.

-¿Por qué sonríes?- pregunté confusa

-Por lo que veo te está yendo muy bien con tus nuevos compañeros, eso es raro en ti

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-El chico con el que hablabas antes…. Parece muy simpático también, como Nathaniel….

-Él…. Él es Lysandro, es muy amable también

-Y guapo, también es muy guapo- recalcó mi madre

-Bueno…. Supongo

-¡Ay mi niña! Crece tan rápido, dentro de poco tendrá novio, tendré que explicarle de donde vienen los niños, se casará y me abandonará, me dará muchos nietos y estará demasiado ocupada para visitarme- volvió a abrazarme

-M-Mamá, vas demasiado rápido, todavía tengo 16 años

-Y ya tienes chicos detrás de ti…. Esta noche tendremos una charla- dijo decidida

-Mamá, n-no necesito ninguna charla

-¡Claro que la necesitas! Debes tener cuidado con los chicos…. O... ¿Es que ya llego tarde?

-¡No, claro que no! Yo sé cuidarme, no pienso tener esa charla, sigamos, aún quedan bastantes tiendas- estaba nerviosa, empecé a caminar bastante rápido. Pasamos por casi todas las tiendas y ya empezaba a hacerse tarde. Caminamos hasta el coche, nunca había hablado de estos temas con mi madre. Una vez montadas en los asientos traseros del coche mi madre dio la orden de ir a casa y el coche arrancó

-Sucrette, entonces…. ¿No estas interesada en ningún chico?- preguntó mi madre mirándome con curiosidad

-No

-Pero…. ¿Ninguno, ninguno?

-Ninguno

-¿Ni siquiera un poquito chiquitín?

-No, mama, no me interesa ningún chico

-¿Y...Alguna chica?

-¡No! Claro que no, no me gusta nadie- dije finalizando esa incómoda conversación

Al llegar a casa estaba anocheciendo, ya era casi la hora de la cena. Fui a mi habitación y preparé el pijama, iba adarme una buena ducha, estaba muy cansada y ahora mismo era lo único que me apetecía.

Me di un larga ducha, me encanta la sensación de sentirme limpia, llevaba un buen rato ahí metida y mis dedos comenzaban a arrugarse, así que decidí envolverme en una toalla e ir a mi habitación a ponerme el pijama.

El pijama estaba sobre la cama y….

-¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí!?- dije casi gritando sorprendida

-¿Qué sucede Sucrette?- preguntó mi madre desde abajo

-¡Nada mamá!- cerré la puerta y miré cabreada al pelirrojo que se encontraba sentado en mi cama toqueteando mi pijama de gatitos

-Eres muy ruidosa- respondió

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Esto es allanamiento…. Esto es invasión a la intimidad, es… es…-estaba tan nerviosa que no sabía ni lo que estaba diciendo, el pelirrojo me interrumpió para hablar él

-Tienes mi cuaderno de química, había llamado a la puerta y no estabas, así que cuando te vi llegar entré- dijo tranquilamente a modo de excusa

-Entraste por la ventana…

-Exacto- respondió con una sonrisa. Fui a mi mochila, cogí su libreta y se la lancé, él la atrapó y se quedó mirándome

-Ahí la tienes, ahora vete- dije aun molesta

-¿Por qué estás enfadada? Eres tú la que me ha quitado el cuaderno

-Me enfado porque me tratas como si fuera idiota y entras en mi habitación sin permiso mientras me ducho

-No te he tratado como una idiota, deberías darme las gracias, he sido amable contigo

-Pues tienes un concepto de la amabilidad un tanto extraño y ¡Suelta mi pijama ya!- le quité el pijama de las manos, él me miró y volvió a sonreír con una sonrisa de medio lao, se puso en pie y se acercó más a mi haciéndome retroceder

-Si no fuera por mí habrías estado perdida por el instituto- dijo acercándose más a mí, empezaba a ponerme nerviosa

-M-Me las habría arreglado sola- intenté decir

-Habrías estado perdida sin mi- siguió haciéndome retroceder hasta que topé con la pared y me atrapó poniendo una de sus manos en la pared a la altura de mi cabeza

-C-Claro que no… Yo… Yo…- mi cara estaba roja de vergüenza y nervios, no sabía que decir, ni sabía que hacer o cómo reaccionar

-Vas a tenerme toda la semana, deberías sentirte afortunada

-N-No necesito tu ayuda…. Yo…. Puedo arreglármelas sola- cada vez estaba más cerca de mí y cada vez estaba más nerviosa, su rostro se acercaba lentamente al mío, mi corazón parecía que se iba a salir de mi pecho y esa sonrisa me ponía aún más nerviosa ¿Iba a besarme?

-Deberías vestirte ya, si te resfrías no podrás disfrutar de mi compañía- tras decir esto se apartó de mí y se fue de nuevo por la ventana.

Cuando por fin salió me acerqué a la ventana

-¡Eres un idiota!- grité aun estando roja como un tomate maduro, después cerré la ventana y la cortina y me puse el pijama. ¿Cómo puede ser tan idiota? Estúpido pelirrojo teñido, ¿Cómo es posible que consiga ponerme tan….Nerviosa? y mañana estará conmigo todo el día… Otra vez…


	5. Capitulo 5: Estúpido y sensual pelirrojo

**Capítulo 5: Estúpido y sensual pelirrojo**

Anoche apenas pude dormir por culpa del estúpido pelirrojo, estoy cansada, pero al menos me lleva el chófer. Después de prepararme bajé a desayunar, mi madre me esperaba en la mesa con su café y unas tostadas

-Buenos días Sucrette, ¿Cómo has dormido?

-Apenas he dormido….

-¿Pensando en los chicos de ayer?- preguntó divertida

-No exactamente….- por mi cabeza pasaron los recuerdos de la noche anterior en mi habitación, cuando Castiel me atrapó entre su cuerpo y la pared y se acercaba cada vez más y más y sus labios estaban cada vez más cerca y más cerca y…. Estúpido y sensual pelirrojo…. ¿PERO QUE ESTOY PENSANDO?

-Por cierto, Sucrette, hoy el chofer no podrá llevarte, tengo una reunión urgente ¿recuerdas el camino?- genial, cansada y yendo al instituto andando

-Creo que si, el instituto no está muy lejos de aquí- dicho esto desayuné deprisa y me fui, apenas desayuné, no tenía mucha hambre, tenía que salir cuanto antes mejor, porque…. Siendo sincera, no recuerdo muy bien cuál era el camino.

Acababa de salir de mi casa y alguien me agarró de la mochila haciéndome parar

-¿Hoy no te llevan?- preguntó el pelirrojo pasando uno de sus brazos por mis hombros

-No

-Y ¿Sabes llegar sola?

-Pues…. -Miré hacia abajo y el pelirrojo soltó una risa

-Te lo he dicho, sin mis estas perdida- dijo Castiel con una sonrisa burlona

-Idiota….

Durante el camino no hubo mucha conversación hasta más o menos la mitad del camino, donde nos encontramos a Lysandro, el cual sonrió al veros ¿será verdad que le gusto como dijo mi madre?

-Buenos días Castiel, buenos días señorita- dejo el albino sonriendo al saludarme

-B-Buenos días Lysandro

-Si no me equivoco esa camiseta es una de las que compraste ayer, ¿No es así?

-Si, así es

-¿Ayer?-Preguntó Castiel con gesto serio- ¿Así que te fuiste de compras ayer mientras te esperaba?

-Oh, así que quedasteis ayer- dijo de nuevo Lysandro

-No es eso, es qu- no pude terminar mi explicación porque Castiel puso su brazos sobre mis hombros y comenzó a hablar

-Así es, anoche pasamos un agradable rato en su habitación ¿Verdad, Sucrette?- dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa, mis mejillas empezaron a enrojecer y empecé a ponerme nerviosa de nuevo

-¡No! Y-yo me estaba duchando y él….

-Yo la esperaba en la cama ¿No es así?- volvió a decir interrumpiéndome

-Si…. ¡NO! Él solo quería….

-Solo quería coger lo que es mío- dijo agarrando mi cintura y pegándome más a él

-¡Castiel, deja de liar las cosas!- dije completamente roja mientras intentaba soltarme del agarre del pelirrojo, pero Castiel no me soltaba, parecía divertirse con mi vergüenza. Entonces nos dimos cuenta de que Lysandro empezó a reír y los dos paramos

-Si no nos damos prisa llegaremos tarde- dije soltándome por fin del agarre de Castiel

Comenzamos a caminar de nuevo y por el camino no hubo apenas conversación, solo algunas burlas de Castiel hacia mí con la intención de hacerme sonrojar.

A primera hora tenia inglés, Castiel no tenía en esa aula, así que pude librarme de él aunque solo fuera por una hora. En el aula estaba Nathaniel sentado en su sitio, el profesor aún no había llegado, así que me senté a su lado, tenía algo que me gustaría preguntarle

-Buenos días Sucrette- dijo Nathaniel con esa amable sonrisa suya

-Buenos días Nathaniel

-Pareces cansada ¿no has dormido bien?- preguntó un poco preocupado

-No, no mucho, pero no te preocupes, por cierto, me gustaría hacerte una pregunta

-Dime- respondió con curiosidad

-¿Tú….conoces bien a Castiel?

-Lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no es una buena influencia ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Nathaniel adoptó una expresión seria en su rostro

-Bueno…. Yo solo me preguntaba como suele ser con la gente

-¿Por qué? ¿Te ha hecho algo? ¿Te ha ofendido?- preguntó el delegado un tanto preocupado

-No, no es eso, solo es que me gustaría entenderlo un poco mejor

-Por lo que conozco de él puedo decirte que no merece la pena conocerle mejor, Castiel no es un buen tipo, es más, yo en tu lugar me alejaría de él en cuanto terminara la semana, no es una buena compañía- el profesor entró en clase y dejamos la conversación.

¿Por qué se habrá puesto así? Por lo que parece no se llevan muy bien, quizás ha pasado algo entre ellos o quizás es porque son demasiado diferentes, Nathaniel es un chico bueno, estudioso, serio y aplicado, pero Castiel es más bien…. El típico chico malo despreocupado y rebelde. Realmente quería seguir preguntándole, pero no parecía que le agradara el tema, así que preferí dejarlo tranquilo.

La clase transcurrió con normalidad, ahora tenía en otro aula, así que salí a la puerta para ver si Castiel ya había llegado para acompañarme, pero no estaba aún, así que lo esperé ahí.

-¡Tú! la nueva ¿Qué tienes con Castiel?- me preguntó una chica rubia, si no recordaba mal es la hermana de Nathaniel, iba acompañada de dos chicas. Se acercaron a mí amenazadoramente y me acorralaron en la pared

-¿Qué?- pregunté confusa

-No te hagas la tonta, me han dicho que ayer estuviste con él por los pasillos y en el recreo, además he visto que esta mañana has venido con el ¿Qué estás intentando?

-Yo no estoy intentando nada- ya empezaba a cansarme de esa estúpida pregunta.

-Cómo eres nueva esta vez solo te daré un aviso, no te acerques a Castiel si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias

-¿Las consecuencias? ¿Te crees que eres la matriarca de la mafia?

-Escucha bien, niña estúpida, Castiel es mi novio, el solo me ama a mi ¿De verdad crees que por pasar un poco de tiempo contigo se va a enamorar de ti? Mírate, eres patética, ¿Crees que un chico como Castiel se interesaría por ti? Solo se está entreteniendo contigo, solo eres un juguete para pasar el rato, primero hará que te ilusiones para luego romper tu corazón, ¿Lo entiendes? Solo eres su juguete nuevo, cuando se aburra de ti te tirará y volverá a mis pies, él es mío, no lo olvides- tras decir esto se dieron la vuelta y se fueron con aire de superioridad ¿Qué se habían creído? Acabo de llegar y ya me están amenazando y lo que han dicho de Castiel…. ¿Estaba jugando conmigo?... quizás sí que empezaba a hacerme algunas ilusiones

-¿Me esperabas?- era Castiel, acababa de llegar, pero estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me di ni cuenta

-No te esperaba, solo…. Pensaba….

-Pues piensa por el camino o llegaremos tarde- dijo el pelirrojo empezando a caminar

-No necesito que me acompañes, ya sé llegar sola- dije mirando hacia otro lado

-¿Entonces por qué me esperabas?- preguntó con una sonrisa burlona

-Te he dicho que no te esperaba, ya no necesito que me sigas guiando, así que por favor, déjame- empecé a caminar y adelanté a Castiel, el cual empezó a seguirme

-¿Qué demonios te pasa ahora?

-No me sigas- respondí sin mirarle

-Tenemos en la misma aula, idiota

Yo no respondí y seguí caminando todo lo deprisa que podía, ahora me sentía incómoda con él después de lo que me dijo la chica esa, no podía evitar pensar que Castiel se estaba burlando de mí y eso no solo me incomodaba, sino que me enfadaba. Al llegar a clase me senté al lado de Lysandro, el cual estaba escribiendo algo en su libreta. Segundos después llegó Castiel, Lysandro levantó la vista para mirarme y luego miró a Castiel, el cual parecía enfadado y se sentó muy retirado de nosotros. Yo no quise mirarlo y saqué mis cosas en silencio y con gesto serio

-Sucrette ¿Sucede algo? Pareces contrariada- dijo el albino sentado a mi lado

-Hay algo que…. Me incomoda por así decirlo….

-¿Puedo saber qué es?

-Es sobre Castiel, ¿Qué pretende?- Lysandro me miró algo confundido

-Lo siento, no entiendo a qué te refieres

-Una chica me ha dicho que Castiel solo está burlándose de mí para entretenerse

-Y ¿Quién era esa chica?

-No sé cómo se llama, pero me ha dicho que es la novia de Castiel

-Creí que la novia de Castiel eras tú, lleváis desde que llegaste sin separaros, por eso intentaba ser amable contigo- respondió sorprendido

-¿Por eso me sonreías? Creía que te gustaba

-Siento haberte dado a entender ideas equivocadas, solo intentaba ser amable

-Oh, no te preocupes, me siento más cómoda así- la verdad es que con eso me quitaba un peso de encima, sinceramente, Lysandro no es mi tipo

-Me alegra poder haber resuelto este mal entendido, pero volviendo a lo de la chica….

-Oh, sí, creo que es la hermana de Nathaniel, iba acompañada de dos Chicas más- le aclaré al albino

-Se llama Amber, pero no es la novia de Castiel, él nunca se iría con alguien como ella, se podría decir que no es su tipo

-Y ¿Cuál es el tipo de Castiel?- pregunté con curiosidad

-Yo diría que tú eres su tipo- respondió con una sonrisa. No pude evitar sonrojarme un poco

-No digas tonterías….- miré a otro lado con un poco de vergüenza y vi que Castiel miraba hacia nosotros con el ceño fruncido- Creo que se ha enfadado conmigo por cómo le he hablado antes- volví a decir mirando a Lysandro

-No te preocupes, seguro que pronto se le pasa, a veces es un chico muy temperamental

-Creo que no le caigo del todo bien, suele burlarse de mí y molestarme… dime ¿Es así con todo el mundo?

-Solo molesta y hace bromas a la gente que le cae bien, realmente es raro que se lleve tan bien con alguien que conoce de hace dos días

El profesor entró en clase y tuvimos que detener la conversación, pero lo que dijo Lysandro me había hecho pensar. ¿Realmente le caía bien? Sigo teniendo la sensación de que realmente solo está jugando conmigo como me dijo esa tal Amber, aunque…. Me ha mentido, no es su novia ¿Qué pretende?

Al acabar la clase Castiel salió primero, supongo que se ha enfadado y ya no querrá acompañarme, realmente me lo merezco por prestar atención a lo que dice una rubia estúpida. Recogí mis cosas y salí del aula, para mi sorpresa, Castiel me esperaba en la puerta apoyado en la pared

-Veo que te diviertes en clase con Lysandro- dijo con tono serio

-Él es amable conmigo, no como tú- fruncí el ceño ante su comentario. Castiel no respondió, solo empezó a caminar y me indicó que le siguiera. Me acompañó hasta la puerta y entonces paró

-Tengo que encargarme de un asunto, entra en clase

¿Qué le pasaba? Quizás había sido un poco borde con él, pero no era para ponerse así. Entré en clase y poco después entró el profesor, empezó a escribir en la pizarra y nos explicó que teníamos que hacer un trabajo por parejas, fue indicando las parejas mientras pasaba lista, al terminar preguntó si quedaba alguien sin compañero y yo levanté la mano

-Sucrette, ¿no tienes compañero?- preguntó el profesor mirando hacia mí y revisando la lista

-Profesor, Sucrette puede unirse a nuestro grupo- Dijo Iris, su compañera de equipo, una chica con el pelo blanco y muy largo sonrió y asintió

-No, Sucrette irá con Castiel, por lo que veo no ha venido, por favor Sucrette, explícale de que va el trabajo cuando le veas- finalizó el profesor

Genial, ahora tengo que hacer un trabajo con el señor malhumorado ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

Al terminar la clase, Iris y la chica de pelo blanco se acercaron a mí y me saludaron

-Sucrette, esta es Rosalya

-Encantada Sucrette- dijo Rosalya con una gran sonrisa- Siento que tengas que hacer el trabajo con Castiel, es una pena que no puedas hacerlo con nosotras

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunté con curiosidad

-Bueno, Castiel no es muy bueno con los trabajos en grupo, solo tienes que mirarle, es el típico chico malo

-Rosa, no digas eso- Dijo Iris

-Pero si es verdad, Parece el típico rebelde de las películas americanas que se salta clases y se aprovecha de la protagonista, cuidado Sucrette, no bajes la guardia o cuando menos lo esperes acabarás desnuda en su cama mientras te hace cosas sucias- dijo dramáticamente Rosalya…. Espera ¿Desnuda en su cama? ¿Cosas sucias?

-¿¡P-Pero qué clase de películas ves!?- mi rostro se volvió completamente rojo

-Para Rosa, vas a asustarla…. No te preocupes Sucrette, él no te hará nada…. Creo- esto último lo dijo en un susurro casi inaudible pero yo si lo oí ¿Qué demonios pretendía ese chico? ¿Cómo es realmente? Cuanto más me cuentan de él más me confunde.

Por la puerta vi entrar a Amber y poco después entró Castiel ¿habían estado juntos? Me levanté de mi sitio y me dirigí a ella

-Me has mentido, rubia mentirosa, Castiel no es tu novio- dije molesta

-No lo es aún, pero no puede resistirse a mis encantos, muy pronto caerá rendido a mis pies- respondió muy segura de sí misma

-¿Por qué estás tan segura de eso?

-Pues porque en la hora anterior Castiel y yo hemos estado ``hablando´´ a solas, no sé si me entiendes- soltó una risa de superioridad y se fue con sus dos amigas. Menuda imbécil, será…. ¿Por qué me cabreará tanto? Siento una rara sensación en el pecho y solo tengo ganas de golpear a esa estúpida rubia de bote. Intenté tranquilizarme, nunca antes me había puesto así. No me di cuenta, pero ya era la hora del recreo, Castiel me esperaba apoyado en una mesa

-No me esperes, hoy no estaré en el recreo con ustedes- dije fríamente mientras cogía mi mochila

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?- Preguntó el pelirrojo con tono molesto

-A mi nada ¿Y a ti?- Castiel se me quedó mirando confuso- Por cierto, nos han mandado hacer un trabajo en pareja para dentro de dos semanas, pero no hace falta que lo hagas conmigo, puedo hacerlo yo solita- después de decir esto salí rápidamente por la puerta y en el recreo estuve con Iris y Rosalya. No paraba de pensar en lo que estaba pasando, no sabía por qué estaba tan molesta, ni por qué estaba tan dolida, estaba demasiado confusa, empezaba a dolerme la cabeza y seguía sintiendo una presión en el pecho, comenzaba a no sentirme bien. Antes de empezar la siguiente hora decidí irme a casa, no podía seguir ahí, estaba demasiado cansada y confusa. Un poco antes de llegar a la salida Castiel me paró

-¿A dónde crees que vas? ¿Acabas de llegar y ya te saltas clases?

-Déjame Castiel, no me encuentro bien, solo…. Solo quiero ir a casa….- mi vista empezó a nublarse y me maree, lo último que recuerdo es que todo se volvió oscuro y que Castiel dijo mi nombre casi gritando…


	6. Capítulo 6: Mis sueños me traicionan

**Capítulo 6: Mis sueños me traicionan**

Sentí unas manos que recorrían suavemente todo mi cuerpo, abrí los ojos y encontré a Castiel sobre mí y sin camiseta, empezó a dar besos por todo mi cuello, por alguna razón yo no reaccionaba ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Creo… creo que me gustaba esa sensación. No paraba de sentir escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo mientras el pelirrojo me besaba suavemente, sentí como me quitaba la camiseta y empezaba a acariciar mi vientre para luego subir hasta mi pecho, los besos pasaron de mi cuello hasta mi pecho para luego seguir bajando hasta mi estómago, seguía sin poder moverme ni reaccionar, solamente podía soltar pequeños gemidos mediante iba bajando hasta llegar al botón de mi pantalón, el cual desabrocho y me quitó rápidamente para volver a subir y mirarme fijamente mientras acariciaba una de mis piernas, las cuales se encontraban a cada lado de su cintura, sentía su mirada clavada en mí, esos ojos grises mirándome fijamente…. Acercó su rostro al mío hasta quedar a centímetros de mis labios, notaba su aliento mezclándose con el mío, cerré los ojos y escuché como decía suavemente mi nombre

-Sucrette….

Todo se volvió oscuro, me pesaban los parpados, me dolía el estómago y la cabeza, estaba tremendamente mareada y aturdida, no podía ver nada, solo escuchaba la voz del pelirrojo susurrando mi nombre una y otra vez, ¿Estoy soñando? Decidí abrir poco a poco mis ojos, al principio todo era borroso, pero cuando mi vista se aclaró pude ver a Castiel muy cerca de mí mirándome fijamente

-Sigo soñando….- susurré mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos

-No estás soñando, despierta de una vez

Castiel me movió un poco para que volviera a abrir los ojos, miré a mí alrededor y vi que estaba en mi habitación tumbada en mi cama, miré al pelirrojo, seguía mirándome fijamente y después miré debajo de mis sabanas, me sentía demasiado ligera

-¿¡ME HAS CAMBIADO DE ROPA!?- dije al darme cuenta de que no llevaba pantalones y que ahora llevaba mi camiseta de Slipknot (uno de mis grupos favoritos)

-Tuve que hacerlo, sudabas demasiado, creo que tienes fiebre- dijo acercándose más a mí para poner una mano en mi frente y otra en la suya

-¿Q-Qué estás haciendo en mi habitación?- le pregunté empezando a sonrojarme y a ponerme nerviosa

-Te desmayaste cuando ibas a saltarte las clases, deberías darme las gracias, te he traído hasta aquí al estilo princesa y ni siquiera he abusado de ti mientras dormías- dijo con tono burlón

-Gracias Castiel… espera ¿Debería estar agradecida porque me has traído o porque no has abusado de mí?- Castiel no respondió, solo soltó una risa

-¿Necesitas algo? ¿Agua? ¿Comida? ¿Sexo?

-Sí, un poco de…. ¿Q-Qué? Has dicho que no ibas a abusar de mí- dije roja como un tomate maduro

-He dicho que no iba a abusar de ti mientras dormías

-E-Estúpido pervertido

-Aquí la única pervertida eres tú, dime ¿Qué estabas soñando?- preguntó con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios mientras volvía a acercarse a mí

-A-Absolutamente nada, N-No he soñado nada- mentí sintiendo como mis mejillas ardían

-Entonces ¿Por qué hacías esos ruidos tan sospechosos?- mierda ¿Había hecho ruido mientras dormía?

-Y-Yo…. Yo….

-¿Sucrette?- escuché gritar mi nombre seguido de un portazo, era la voz de mi madre

-¿Mi madre ya ha llegado? Aún es temprano- dije extrañada mientras el pelirrojo se separaba de mi

-La llamaron del instituto porque habías faltado, llamó a casa y le dije lo que había pasado

Segundos después la puerta de mi habitación se abrió rápidamente, era mi madre con gesto preocupado

-Sucrette ¿Estás bien?- preguntó mi madre sentándose a mi lado

-Si, ya estoy mejor, no te preocupes, pero ¿Qué pasa con tu reunión?

-Salí en cuanto me llamaron del instituto, y cuando supe que había pasado la aplacé y vine lo más rápido posible-dijo mientras tocaba mi frente para comprobar si tenía fiebre- Menos mal que este chico te ha traído a casa, tienes suerte, parece que tienes un ángel de la guarda

¿Un ángel? Más bien es un demonio que no deja de confundirme y volverme loca

-Este es Castiel- le expliqué a mi madre

-Gracias por cuidar de mi hija, Castiel, su cuerpo es bastante frágil, si no come y descansa bien se pone enferma enseguida

-Mamá….- no me gustaba que dijera que mi cuerpo era frágil, pero decía la verdad, siempre he enfermado con facilidad y en cuanto el estrés o el cansancio me superan suelo desmayarme y enfermar

-Descansa Sucrette, te traeré un poco de sopa, te sentará bien, Castiel ¿Quieres algo?

-No gracias, me encargaré de que Sucrette no se mueva de la cama

Mi madre salió de la habitación y Castiel me miró, nos quedamos callados por unos segundos

-Así que tu cuerpo es frágil- dijo Castiel intentando empezar una conversación

-No me gusta hablar de ello- aparté la vista de él, empezaba a sentirme incómoda. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos más y Castiel volvió a hablar

-Y…. ¿Te gusta Slipknot?- preguntó mirando mi camiseta

-Si, es uno de mis grupos favoritos- respondí volviendo a mirarle

-No sabía que a una chica como tú le gustaba ese tipo de música

-¿Una chica como yo?- pregunté confusa

-Una chica frágil e inocente

-No soy frágil, ni inocente- empecé a sonrojarme de nuevo, volvimos a quedarnos en silencio e intenté retomar la conversación- A ti… ¿Qué tipo de música te gusta?

-Por lo que parece el mismo tipo que a ti ¿conoces el grupo Winged Skull?

-Creo que no

-Es parecido a Slipknot

-Lo anotaré en mi lista de grupos recomendables- los dos soltamos una pequeña risa y nos miramos sonriendo- Castiel…. No te entiendo….- dije casi en un susurro

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No paras de burlarte de mí, antes estabas enfadado y ahora eres amable conmigo, incluso parece que te interesas por mis gustos, eres muy susceptible y eso me confunde- Castiel se quedó en silencio, quizás le haya molestado lo que he dicho….

Mi madre llegó a los pocos minutos rompiendo el silencio con un gran tazón de sopa

-Toma Sucrette, también he traído tus vitaminas y las medicinas, creo que tienes un poco de fiebre- dejó la bandeja en mis piernas- Tengo que hacer unas llamadas para arreglar lo de la reunión, sigue descansando, luego vendré a ver cómo estás- tras decir esto se fue y dejó la puerta cerrada

Empecé a comer algo incómoda, Castiel seguía sin decir nada

-Castiel….- al decir esto él volvió a mirarme fijamente- abre ese cajón y coge el álbum azul- dije señalando el mueble del otro lado de la habitación

Castiel me miró algo extrañado, pero se levantó y cogió el álbum, me lo dio y volvió a sentarse a mi lado. Abrí el álbum y le enseñé la primera foto

-Mira está soy yo con solo 2 meses, estábamos en Alemania y poco después nos iríamos a Inglaterra….- pasé la página y le enseñé la siguiente imagen- Esta soy yo con solo 3 años en una playa de España- dije riendo, era una foto en la que aparecía desnuda y completamente llena de tierra, parecía enfadada- volví a pasar la pagina, pero esta vez Castiel me interrumpió

-¿A qué viene ahora esto?- preguntó algo confuso al no entender la situación

-Bueno, he pensado que si nos conocíamos un poco mejor quizás podríamos entendernos un poco, además no se me ocurría ninguna otra forma para hacer menos incómoda la situación- Castiel soltó una risa

-Eres muy rara ¿Sabes?- miré el álbum y entonces pensé que quizás era una tontería lo que estaba haciendo- ¿Dónde estabas en esa foto?- preguntó mirando de nuevo, quizás no sea una tontería al fin y al cabo

-Aquí tenía casi 5 años, estábamos en Argentina, pero allí solo estuvimos unos meses- pasé la página- aquí ya estábamos en Francia- Castiel empezó a reír por como salía en la imagen. Estaba al lado de la torre Eiffel, con un vestido de rallas horizontales negras, una boina y una baguette en la mano, la cual intentaba comerme

-¿Cómo pudiste dejar que te vistieran así? – preguntó el pelirrojo aun riendo

-A mi madre siempre le ha encantado disfrazarme, en cada país me ponía un traje ´´típico´´ según ella, además, me sobornaba con comida….- yo también empecé a reír junto con Castiel. Volví a pasar la página, era una foto en la que estaba jugando en un parque

-Ese parque me suena- dijo Castiel fijándose bien en la foto

-Aún estábamos en Francia, pero no recuerdo donde estaba ese parque

-¿Por qué estabas jugando sola?- preguntó al ver que al fondo de la foto había niños jugando yo estaba sola jugando con la arena

-Bueno…. Nunca se me ha dado bien hacer amigos, además tenía un pequeño lio con los idiomas, era la primera vez que estaba en Francia y no tenía ni idea de francés, así que….

-¿Nunca has tenido un amigo de la infancia?- preguntó el pelirrojo sorprendido

-Bueno si…. Tuve un amigo, creo que lo conocí en ese parque, pero no recuerdo mucho más, eso fue hace 11 años, la mayoría de estas cosas las recuerdo por lo que me decía mi madre- volvimos a quedarnos en silencio y empecé a pensar un poco más en profundidad- Aunque creo recordar que ese niño también estaba jugando solo, reo que porque era muy tímido, le quité su juguete y creo que fue así como nos hicimos amigos

-¿Le quitaste su juguete y te hiciste su amigo?

-Bueno, tampoco recuerdo muy bien cómo fue, pero creo que fue así, maso o menos….- Castiel me miró y me quitó el álbum de las manos

-Come o se enfriará- dijo mientras seguía mirando las fotos. Yo le hice caso y dejé que siguiera mirando las fotos hasta que terminé mi sopa. Empezaba a sentirme cansada, me puse cómoda en la cama y me tapé hasta los hombros, Castiel me miró

-En ninguna foto aparece tu padre- dijo mirándome mientras a mí se me iban cerrando los ojos

-No lo conozco, creo que nunca lo he visto, mi madre tampoco habla de él- sentía que me iba a quedar dormida de un momento a otro

-Oh…- Castiel cerró el álbum y se levantó- Bueno, creo que es hora de irme- Yo le miré casi dormida- Duerme y no te levantes hasta que estés mejor, no quiero que me pegues nada- cogió la bandeja y se dio la vuelta para irse, pero con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban agarré su pantalón y le hice parar

-La próxima vez me tienes que enseñar tus fotos….- después de decir eso mis ojos se cerraron por completo y me quedé dormida, pero puede escuchar como Castiel soltó una risa antes de seguir andando.

Hoy ha sido un día muy raro, han pasado demasiadas cosas y mi cuerpo no ha aguantado tantas emociones distintas juntas, creo que hoy he podido conocer un poco mejor a Castiel, pero aun así hay cosas que me siguen confundiendo, ¿Por qué se había enfadado esta mañana? ¿Por qué ahora ha sido tan amable? Quizás le daba algo de pena verme así o quizás se había preocupado…. Pero, realmente, no parece el topo de chico que se preocupa por alguien que acaba de conocer, quizás es porque él también se siente solo a veces….


	7. Capítulo 7: ¿Mi padre y Winged Skull?

**FINAL DE MARATÓN**

 **Este es el último capítulo por hoy, pero no se preocupen, la semana que viene les traeré el siguiente ^_^**

 **Espero que lo disfruten y comenten que les parece. Estaré deseando leer vuestras opiniones 3**

 **Capítulo 7: ¿Mi padre y Winged Skull? El destino se burla de mí**

Seguía dormida en mi cama hasta que sentí que alguien me acariciaba el pelo suavemente, hacía tiempo que no me acariciaban con tanto cariño, pero…. ¿Quién me estaba acariciando? ¿Había vuelto Castiel?

Abrí los ojos lentamente y pude ver quien me acariciaba, pero no era Castiel, sino mi madre

-¿Has dormido bien, Sucrette?- me preguntó con tono cariñoso

-Si…. ¿Cuánto llevo dormida?- pregunté mientras intentaba sentarme para hablar mejor con mi madre

-Pues…. Como 3 horas más o menos, al parecer estabas bastante cansada- me tocó la frente con una de sus manos para comprobar si seguía teniendo fiebre- Sigues teniendo un poco de fiebre…. Mañana no podrás ir al instituto

-Pero empezaré a quedarme atrás con las tareas

-No te preocupes, seguro que el chico de antes te traerá la tarea para que la hagas en casa- respondió mi madre sonriendo

-No creo que lo haga….

-Ese chico…. Castiel, parecía preocupado por ti, ha sido todo un detalle que te haya traído hasta casa en brazos

-Sí, supongo….- realmente me sorprende que me haya traído hasta aquí

-¿Sabes? Me recuerda un poco a tu padre….- la miré fijamente sorprendida, era la primera vez que mencionaba a mi padre por su propia voluntad

-¿Por qué?- pregunté con mucha curiosidad

-Tu padre también parecía el típico rebelde despreocupado e insensible, pero realmente se preocupaba mucho por mí y en el fondo era muy sensible, solo que no le gustaba mostrarlo, tenía que mantener su apariencia de tipo duro- mi madre empezó a sonreír de forma nostálgica mientras seguía hablando- Tenia una sonrisa capaz de congelar el tiempo, aunque supongo que eso solo me lo parecía a mí porque estaba perdidamente enamorada de él

-Si tanto lo amabas…. ¿Por qué rompisteis?

-Bueno Sucrette, es algo complicado, yo le amaba y él me amaba a mí, pero éramos de mundos totalmente diferentes, él era músico y pasaba su vida yendo de un sitio a otro dando conciertos con su banda, y yo era una chica de 19 años que estaba a punto de acabar sus estudios, una amiga de la facultad me convenció para que fuera a uno de sus conciertos y en cuanto lo vi arriba del escenario supe que jamás iba a olvidar a ese hombre- hizo una pausa y me miró

-¿Y qué pasó?- este estaba siendo un momento único para saber quién era mi padre o al menos saber algo de él, así que lo iba a aprovechar al máximo

-Bueno, pues mi amiga consiguió unos pases para ver al grupo en los camerinos y yo no pude decir que no, tenía que conocer a ese hombre en persona, no éramos las únicas que estábamos allí habí personas más con nosotras, pero tu padre no parecía interesarle la gente, o al menos hasta que me vio a mí, se acercó y hablamos durante un buen rato, sus ojos verdes me hipnotizaban por completo, no podía dejar de mirarle. Iba a pasar unos meses en Berlín y en ese tiempo nos hicimos novios, fueron los meses más felices de mi vida, hasta que tuvo que marcharse, me pidió que me fuera con él, pero yo dije que no, fue la decisión mas difícil de mi vida…. Una semana antes de que se fuera supe que estaba embarazada, entonces supe que definitivamente no podía irme con él, debía empezar a trabajar para poder mantener a mi hija, tu padre nunca supo que estaba embarazada, yo sabía que si se lo decía él dejaría su carrera para estar contigo, su carrera era el sueño de toda su vida y no podía dejar que perdiera su sueño- mi madre paró unos segundos y acarició mi cara suavemente- Cuando naciste supe que había tomado la mejor decisión y que los días más felices de mi vida no se habían ido con tu padre, sino que acababan de empezar- entonces vi como una lágrima caía por el rostro de mi madre, la abracé fuerte mente, quería decirle que la quería, pero no me salían las palabras

-Mamá…. Yo….- no supe que decir y me quedé en silencio

-¿Sabes? Has sacado lo mejor de él

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, tienes sus hermosos ojos y su encantadora sonrisa…. Además de su pasión por esa música tan ruidosa, además…. Eres diferente…. Como tu padre…. Como ese chico

-¿Cómo sabes que Castiel es diferente?- pregunté extrañada

-Lo veo en su mirada, igual que lo veía en la de tu padre y lo veo en la tuya- hubo unos segundos de silencio, entonces mi madre volvió a hablar- Dime Sucrette ¿Te gusta ese chico?- preguntó mi madre con una sonrisa

-¡Claro que no! Yo…. Yo…. No estoy segura…. Castiel me confunde

-Es normal que estés confusa, es tu primer amor- mi madre soltó una risa y la miré extrañada- En el amor tienes los mismos gustos que tu madre, te gustan los chicos duros y complicados

Inevitablemente empecé a reír junto con mi madre y una pregunta pasó por mi cabeza

-Mamá

-¿Si, Sucrette?

-Mi padre…. ¿Qué era en la banda?- pregunté con curiosidad

-Era el vocalista de la banda, además tocaba el bajo

-¿Cómo se llama la banda?- volví a preguntar

-Winged Skull

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos ¿Winged Skull? ¿Esa no era la banda que me había recomendado Castiel? ¿La banda favorita de Castiel….Era la banda de mi padre? Esto no puede ser casualidad, esto…. Esto es el destino que intenta burlarse de mí….


	8. Capitulo 8: De nuevo confundida

**Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, POR FIN ESTO SE PONDRÁ INTERESANTE.**

 **Espero que comenten, quiero saber sus opiniones ^-^**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: De nuevo confundida por el pasado y un beso**

Ayer, después de hablar con mi madre y después de saber (POR FIN) algo de mi padre, no pude dejar de preguntarme como seria, me preguntaba como tenía el pelo, si era alto o no, si me parecía mucho a él, como tendría la voz, como vestía…. Pasé como una hora imaginando como sería realmente mi padre, entonces me di cuenta de algo…. ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes? Sabia el nombre de su grupo, podía comprobar cómo era, podía escuchar su voz y saber muchas más cosas sobre él. Cogí mi ordenador y busqué canciones, información sobre el grupo, sobre el vocalista y busqué fotos, muchas fotos. Mi padre parecía bastante alto, sus ojos eran iguales que los míos, de un color verde intenso, tenía el pelo castaño oscuro y una voz increíble, ¿De verdad era ese mi padre? Pasé horas y horas delante del ordenador, hasta que caí rendida por el sueño.

Oí que alguien llamaba a la puerta ¿Qué hora era? ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido? Estaba cansada y me dolían los ojos por haber estado toda la noche con el ordenador, con los ojos casi cerrados me puse mis zapatillas y me dirigí lentamente a la puerta, seguían llamando insistentemente

-Ya voy, ya voy….- dije aun bajando las escaleras con cuidado para no caerme. Llegué a la puerta y la abrí, la luz del exterior me cegó por un momento

-Por fin abres la puerta, eres muy lenta- era Castiel, parecía molesto

-Joder, Castiel ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

-¿No sabes la hora que es verdad?

-No….- Castiel me miró fijamente de arriba abajo y no pudo evitar soltar una risa

-¿A qué hora te acostaste ayer?- volvió a preguntarme

-No lo sé…. ¿Por qué te ríes?- le pregunté algo molesta mientras seguía intentando acostumbrándome a la luz

-¿Tú te has visto? ¿Qué te ha pasado en el pelo? ¿Y….por qué llevas solo una zapatilla?- el pelirrojo seguía riendo en la puerta

-Porque tú me has quitado la otra zapatilla, idiota. No te quedes ahí parado y cierra la puerta- me di la vuelta y volví a dirigirme a mi habitación, tenía muchísimo sueño, necesitaba dormir un poco mas

-¿A dónde vas?- dijo Castiel alzando un poco la voz y cerrando la puerta ya dentro de la casa

-A la cama y deja de hacer ruido, eres muy escandaloso- no lo miré, pero pude notar como soltó una risa y empezó a seguirme

Llegué a mi habitación y me metí en la cama sin ni siquiera encender la luz, segundos después llegó Castiel y encendió la luz, la cual volvió a cegarme e hizo que me retorciera entre las sabanas intentando taparme por completo

-¡Apaga la luuuz! Aún estoy cansada….

-Veo que alguien se ha despertado con el pie izquierdo- dijo Castiel burlándose de mi

-Estúpido pelirrojo….

-Pues este estúpido pelirrojo te ha traído la tarea de clase - me alarmé al escuchar la palabra tarea y saqué mi cabeza de entre las sabanas

-¿Q-Qué hora es?

-Casi la una de la tarde, hemos tenido las dos últimas horas libres ¿Y tu madre?

-En el trabajo…. supongo

-¿Cuándo volverá?- volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo

-No lo sé

-¿Qué vas a comer?

-No lo sé

-¿Cuándo piensas salir de la cama?

-No lo sé….- volví a meterme entre las sabanas para que Castiel me dejara dormir tranquila, pero creo que no funcionó, a los segundos sentí como se subió a la cama y se sentó sobre mí

-Castiel, pesas mucho- dije quitando las sabanas de mi cabeza y mirándolo enfadada

-Te aguantas, ayer tuve que cargar contigo todo el camino hasta aquí

-No te pedí que lo hicieras- volví a decir haciendo un puchero

-Deberías darme las gracias, te salvé y te he traído la tarea, además voy a hacerte de comer- la verdad es que había sido bastante amable conmigo… miré hacia un lado y sentí como empecé a sonrojarme

-G-Gracias Castiel…. Has sido muy amable….- sentí como Castiel me miraba fijamente, le miré de reojo y me di cuenta de que parecía sorprendido y estaba un poco sonrojado

-N-Niña tonta- dijo el pelirrojo mirando hacia otro lado- Por cierto- se levantó rápidamente de la cama y cogió algo de entre la tarea que me había traído, yo me senté antes de que Castiel se volviera a acercar y se sentara de nuevo en mi cama, pero esta vez frente a mí. Me dio una foto para que la mirara, no sabía muy bien que pretendía con eso, pero aun así miré fijamente la foto para luego mirar a Castiel algo confusa y sorprendida, volví a mirar la foto y miré de nuevo a Castiel

-Este….- intenté decir

-Ese soy yo con 5 años- señaló el pelirrojo (aunque en la foto tenía el pelo negro)

-¿Y esta….?

-Esa eres tú- nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio, intentaba procesar aquella información, en la foto estábamos en la playa, jugábamos con la tierra y de nuevo yo estaba desnuda y toda llena de tierra y con cara de enfado- Por lo que se ve eras una pequeña nudista- dijo burlándose de mi

-Solo tenía 5 años, yo…. Espera ¿De dónde has sacado esta foto?

-Ayer me dijiste que también querías ver mis fotos y buscando la encontré, al parecer fui tu primer amigo ¿eh?

-¿Tú eras ese niño tímido y solitario en el parque al que le quité su juguete?- pregunté aun sorprendida- ¿Me quitaste mi zapatilla por venganza?

-Sí, yo era ese niño solitario y te quité la zapatilla porque me la tiraste a la cabeza- volví a mirar la foto para después mirar al pelirrojo

-El pelo negro te quedaba mejor….-Castiel soltó una risa

-También tengo un video

\- Puedo verlo?- pregunté emocionada

-Después de comer- respondió poniéndose en pie

-Y ¿Puedo dormir un poco más?

-No

-Eso no es justo….

Castiel se fue a la cocina y empezó a cocinar, por alguna razón tenía la extraña sensación de que envenenaría la comida….

Ya que no iba a poder dormir más empecé a vestirme y arreglé un poco mi pelo, estaba hecho un desastre. Hice la cama y me senté en el borde esperando a que Castiel me avisara, aún tenía sueño, intenté no quedarme dormida, pero no pude evitarlo….

Sentí como alguien me movía para despertarme

-Sucrette, despierta, eres como un oso perezoso- abrí los ojos molesta

-¿Por qué un oso perezoso? ¿No podría ser un animal más bonito?- me estiré aún tumbada en mi cama

-Si no bajas a comer me veré obligado a despertarte del todo

-¿A si? ¿Qué piensas hacer? -Dije frunciendo el ceño. Castiel sonrió y se puso sobre mí sujetando mis manos a cada lado de mi cabeza, acercó su rostro al mío haciéndome enrojecer, sus labios estaban a centímetros de los míos y empezaba a ponerme muy nerviosa- ¡E-Está bien! Y-Ya bajo a comer- Castiel soltó una risa de burla y se separó de mi…. Estúpido y sensual pelirrojo ¿Cómo conseguía ponerme tan nerviosa? bajamos las escaleras y vi que había preparado la mesa, los dos platos de comida ya estaba listos, había cocinado macarrones con queso. Nos sentamos y esperé a que Castiel comiera primero…. Por si acaso….

Al comprobar que la comida no estaba envenenada yo también empecé a comer, sinceramente estaba bastante buena

-¿Se te da bien cocinar?- le pregunté un poco sorprendida

-Pues claro, yo sé hacer de todo- respondió con aire de superioridad

-Además de macarrones ¿Sabes hacer algo más?- Castiel se quedó pensando unos minutos

-También, sé hacer espaguetis

Los dos empezamos a reír y seguimos comiendo. Al terminar Castiel quiso enseñarme el video, lo tenía en un CD que ponía ``Cassy y Su en el parque´´, al leer eso no pude evitar reír

-¿Cassy y Su en el parque?- Castiel no respondió, solo puso el video y se sentó en el sofá a mi lado

Empezaron a aparecer las imágenes, era Castiel sentado en un banco con una mujer mientras merendaba

-¿Esa es tu madre?- Castiel asintió, su madre era bastante guapa y joven

 _-Mamá, Su vuelve a quitarme los juguetes….-_ dijo el pequeño Castiel

 _-Seguro que solo quiere jugar, ¿Por qué no le ofreces un pastelito?-_ respondió su madre dándole un pequeño pastel de chocolate. Mini Castiel se dirigió a la pequeña Sucrette, la cual puso mala cara

- _Nein-_ respondió mini Sucrette creyendo que le quitaría los juguetes

- _Toma un pastel-_ dijo mini Castiel extendiendo su mano para ofrecerle el pastelillo

- _Ooh, ¡Gut!-_ por fin mini Su sonrió y dejó que Cassy se acercara

-¡ _Están tan monos juntos!-_ dijo mi madre tras la cámara

- _Tú hija es super mona, seguro que algún día se casarán y nos darán muchos nietos-_ le dijo la madre de Castiel a la mía _\- ¿Su, verdad que te casaras con Cassy?-_ mini Su la miró seriamente mientras se terminaba el pastelito

\- _¡DA!-_ Respondió con una sonrisa enorme y la cara llena de chocolate, mini Castiel se puso rojo de vergüenza y las dos madres comenzaron a reír

-Así que…. ¿Vamos a casarnos y a tener muchos hijos?- dijo Castiel burlándose de mi

-¡Yo no entendía lo que decíais! Creía que tu madre me ofrecía más pasteles….

-¿Eso era lo único que querías de mí, mis pasteles?- preguntó fingiendo estar triste

-No, Claro que no…. También me gustaban tus juguetes- respondí pestañeando rápidamente. Los dos empezamos a reír

-No es justo- miré atentamente a Castiel con curiosidad- primero me quitas mis juguetes, luego tengo que compartir mis pasteles, ilusionas a un pobre e inocente niño diciendo que te casarás con él, luego te vas durante 11 años y cuando vuelves no lo recuerdas- dijo haciéndose la victima pero sin quitar esa sonrisa pícara de su cara

-Y-Yo tenía 5 años y solo hablaba alemán, no entendía de que hablabais….- Castiel se acercó más a mi haciendo que me inclinara en el sofá hasta dejarme tumbada

\- Aun así…. Hiciste una promesa- dijo poniéndose sobre mí y acercándose aún más- Dime Su ¿Cuándo me darás hijos?- seguía teniendo esa sonrisa en los labios y se acercaba cada vez más y más a mí, empezaba a ponerme nerviosa, mi cara estaba roja como un tomate maduro, no sabía cómo reaccionar, los labios de Castiel estaban a centímetros de los míos, sentía como nuestros alientos se mezclaban, mi corazón parecía que iba a salir de mi pecho, mi cuerpo estaba completamente paralizado, entonces, sentí el roce de sus labios sobre los míos y como un segundo después empezó a hacer presión sobre ellos, mi mente se desconectó en ese instante y automáticamente cerré mis ojos y correspondí el beso, fue un beso largo y cálido, entonces, algo me hizo darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. El teléfono empezó a sonar y rápidamente me separé de Castiel para cogerlo

-¿S-Si?- Dije aún nerviosa

-Sucrette ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-¡M-Mamá! Estoy…. Estoy mejor

-Me alegro cariño, en un rato estaré de vuelta, prometo no tardar- después de decir eso colgó el teléfono

Miré fijamente a Castiel, el cual estaba molesto por haber interrumpido el beso

-Tienes que irte, mi madre volverá enseguida- dije intentando ocultar mi nerviosismo y mi vergüenza. Él siguió mirándome fijamente

-Está bien- dijo por fin tras un rato de silencio y miradas incómodas (o al menos a mí me parecían incómodas)

Castiel se marchó y decidí lavar los platos antes de que mi madre llegara, estaba completamente distraída mientras lavaba, no podía quitarme de la cabeza lo que acababa de pasar, ese beso… ese beso había sido… había sido mi primer beso. Mis mejillas volvieron a enrojecer y el plato que tenía entre las manos resbaló y cayó al suelo rompiéndose

-Genial…. Estúpido Castiel…. Esto es por tu culpa….


	9. Capítulo 9:¿Cómo he de actuar ahora?

**Me he retrasado** **muchísimo** **, lo sé, lo siento .**

 **Últimamente no tengo Internet y mi pc ha dado algunos problemas, por eso también voy muy atrasada con mi otro fic, espero que me perdonen u.u**

 **Bueno, sin mas dilación, aquí llega el siguiente capítulo**

 **Capítulo 9:**

Como ya estoy mejor no puedo librarme de ir a clase. El despertador sonó temprano y tuve que prepararme casi dormida, no había dormido apenas ¿Cómo iba a dormir después de lo que había pasado durante estos últimos días? Intentaba no pensar más en ello, pero era imposible. Bajé a desayunar totalmente distraída, mi madre me estaba diciendo algo, pero no la escuchaba y mientras me comía mi tostada volvió a pasar por mi cabeza las imágenes de ayer

[FLASBACK]

Castiel estaba sobre mí en el sofá, sus labios casi rozaban los míos y nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban, mi corazón parecía que iba a salir de mi pecho, no sabía cómo reaccionar y entonces, nuestros labios se juntaron en un cálido beso….

[FIN DE FLAHSBACK]

-Sucrette ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó mi madre

-¿Qué? Oh, si, si- respondí saliendo de mis pensamientos

-Hoy pareces más distraída que de costumbre

-No es nada, tranquila, solo estoy un poco cansada, nada más- sonreí y me levanté de la silla, no quería que supiera todo lo que había pasado últimamente, no sé cómo reaccionaría- Bueno mamá, me voy ya- cogí mi mochila y salí casi corriendo

-¡Pero si no has terminado tu desayuno!

Aún era temprano, pero quise salir antes porque a partir de ahora iría andando a clase y no quería encontrarme a Castiel por el camino, no sabría cómo actuar a partir de ahora con él, no sabía muy bien lo que había significado ese beso para él, aunque tampoco tenía muy claro que había significado para mi….

Mi plan había funcionado a la perfección, no me había encontrado con ningún pelirrojo, aunque mas bien no me había encontrado a nadie, creo que he llegado demasiado temprano

-Hoy llegas pronto Sucrette- dijo una voz detrás de mí

-Hola Nathaniel

-Me dijeron que estabas enferma ¿Ya te encuentras mejor?

-Si, ya estoy mucho mejor

-Me alegro mucho, empezaba a echarte de menos en las clases- respondió el delegado con una gran sonrisa

-G-Gracias por preocuparte por mí, eres muy amable- mis mejillas enrojecieron un poco, no esperaba que Nathaniel dijera que me echaba de menos- N-Nathaniel ¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo?

-Bueno, pareces una buena chica, es agradable hablar contigo y…. supongo que me gustas- las mejillas de Nathaniel estaban algo rojas, no sabía que responder

-¡Sucrette! Que temprano llegas hoy- me giré y vi que Rosalya se lanzaba sobre mis hombros para darme un abrazo

-Hola Rosa- dije sonriendo

-Buenos días Rosalya- dijo también Nathaniel

-Oh, lo siento, ¿interrumpo algo?

-N-No, claro que no- respondió el delegado con una sonrisa incómoda

-Su, ¿Cómo es que no estas con Castiel?- volvió a preguntar la albina, Nathaniel parecía que se incomodó mas

-Bueno, tengo cosas que hacer en la sala de delegados, nos vemos después Sucrette- después de decir esto se fue

-Creo que le gustas, Su- dijo Rosa en cuando Nathaniel se marchó

-B-Bueno, supongo que le caigo bien

-No, no, le gustas, gustas, solo hay que fijarse en cómo te mira, cualquiera se daría cuenta

-No digas tonterías, además…. Nathaniel no es mi tipo

-Ya veo, así que los prefieres más rebeldes y con el pelo rojo ¿eh?- respondió con una sonrisa

-C-Claro que no, yo… yo…- mis mejillas enrojecieron y empecé a ponerme nerviosa

-Tú estás coladita por Castiel- dijo Rosa riendo

-¡Calla!- mis mejillas estaban ardiendo

-Y hablado de pelirrojos rebeldes, por ahí viene Castiel- rápidamente me di la vuelta y vi que llegaba con Lysandro

-¡T-Tengo que irme!- rápidamente me fui dentro de clase

-Espera Sucrette- Rosa intentó pararme pero no lo consiguió

No podía dejar que Castiel me viera ¿Qué le diría?

Poco a poco la gente empezó a entrar en clase, entonces me di cuenta de que no iba a poder evitarle durante todo el día, ¿Cómo iba a evitarle en las horas que teníamos en el mismo aula? Al menos intentaría sentarme alejada de él. Iba a sentarme con Iris, pero Peggy se adelantó y se sentó a su lado, entonces, casi en la primera fila de clase vi a Nathaniel sentado solo y mirándome haciéndome un gesto para que me sentara a su lado.

Me senté con Nathaniel y me explicó que habían hecho en la clase ayer, por suerte no explicaron nada importante. Poco después llegó el profesor y empezó con la explicación. Seguía distraída, quizás estaba exagerándolo todo, quizás no sea para tanto, pero…. Miré a Castiel y vi que estaba sentado unas mesas más atrás y miraba fijamente hacia Nathaniel y hacia mí con cara de enfado ¿Qué le pasaba ahora? ¿Por qué estaba enfadado?

La clase transcurrió y no volví a mirar a Castiel. La siguiente hora fue igual, seguí sentada con Nathaniel e ignoré la mirada enfadada de Castiel aunque no podía evitar sentirme incómoda. Ya llegó la última hora antes del recreo y tenía en otro aula, Nathaniel se ofreció a acompañarme y yo acepté. Castiel me esperaba en la puerta pero le ignoré y pasé junto al delegado, entonces noté como tiraba de mi muñeca

-¿Qué demonios haces?- preguntó el pelirrojo haciéndome parar

-Ir a clase- respondí

-Se supone que soy yo quien tiene que acompañarte ¿recuerdas?

-Esta vez seré yo quien la acompañe- respondió Nathaniel

-Tú te callas, estaba hablando con ella, no contigo- volvió a decir Castiel mas enfadado que nunca

-Pues ella no parece querer hablar contigo- Nathaniel agarró mi brazo y tiró de mí hacia él

-Suéltala delegado entrometido, deja de tocar lo que no te pertenece- Castiel volvió a tirar de mí y me acercó más a él

-¡Parad los dos de una vez!- me solté del agarre de los dos chicos y me alejé un poco de ellos- ¿creéis que soy un maldito juguete? ¿Qué demonios os pasa? ¡Os comportáis como niños!, no necesito que ninguno de los dos me acompañe a clase, iré yo sola

Me fui sintiendo como los dos chicos seguían mirándome sorprendidos, ¿Qué les pasa? ¿A qué ha venido todo eso? Me dirigí a los servicios, necesitaba calmarme un poco. ¿Por qué se están complicando tanto las cosas? Yo solo quería estar tranquila, estaba muy bien sola. Me puse frente al espejo y me miré fijamente. Desde que llegué las cosas no han hecho más que complicarse, desde que conocí a Castiel todo se volvía cada vez más confuso y desde ayer todo se ha vuelto más incómodo para mí

-Estúpido Castiel ¿Por qué has tenido que besarme?- dije en voz baja

-¿¡Castiel te ha besado!?

-¡Rosa!- Rosalya acababa de aparecer detrás de mí ¿Cuándo había llegado?

-¿Cómo que Castiel te ha besado?

-E-Es una historia larga y complicada

-Tenemos tiempo hasta que empiece la siguiente clase, cuéntamelo todo- dijo la albina entusiasmada e intrigada

-Está bien….

Le conté toda la historia, desde que llegué hasta la pelea que acababan de tener Castiel y Nathaniel. Necesitaba contárselo a alguien, necesitaba desahogarme y que me aconsejaran

-Entonces Castiel ha robado tu primer beso ¿Qué significó eso para ti?

-No lo sé- respondí agachando la cabeza

-¿Y qué significó para él?- volvió a preguntar

-Tampoco lo sé….

-¿Sabes al menos lo que sientes por él?- volví a mirarla y negué con la cabeza- Pues yo creo que él sí sabe lo que siente por ti, deberías hablar con él y aclarar las cosas

-Está bien, hablaré con él, pero no sé si querrá hablar conmigo, me he comportado como una imbécil

-Tú solo sincérate con él y que tu encanto haga el resto- me guiñó un ojo y se despidió. ¿Qué mi encanto haga el resto? ¿Qué quiere decir eso? unos minutos después de que Rosa saliera decidí irme yo también, pero alguien se puso en la puerta impidiéndome el paso

-Con que has besado a mi Castiel ¿Eh?- era Amber con la cara roja de enfado

-¿Nos has estado espiando?

-Te lo he advertido, Castiel es mío, ¿De verdad crees que por un simple beso vas a conseguir algo con él? Eres una cría estúpida, ayer también me besó a mí, pero nosotros llegamos hasta el final- su cara de enfado se convirtió en una sonrisa malvada- Te dije que él solo me amaba a mí, tú solo eres un juguete, deberías tener cuidado, porque los juguetes se rompen- las palabras de Amber empezaban a hacerme daño, la aparté de la puerta y me fui lo más rápido que pude. Al llegar al aula la clase ya había empezado, me senté en mi sitio y simplemente esperé a que acabara la hora y aguanté las increíbles ganas de gritar que tenía en ese momento, estúpida Amber, Estúpido Castiel, estúpidos sentimientos confusos….

En cuanto terminó la hora salí rápidamente del aula, solo quería alejarme y estar sola. Cuando salí Castiel estaba esperando en la puerta pero lo ignoré y me fui

-Sucrette, espera- dijo mientras me alejaba casi corriendo

Me fui al gimnasio y me metí en los probadores, allí nadie me molestaría, o al menos eso pensaba hasta que el pelirrojo entró y cerró la puerta para que nadie más entrara. Se acercó a mí y me puso entre su cuerpo y las taquillas, intenté escapar, pero Castiel me lo impidió

-No voy a dejar que te vayas, en cuanto te quito la vista de encima Lysandro empieza a ponerse cariñoso contigo o ese delegado se pone en plan chico perfecto y empalagoso- empezó a acercarse más a mi rostro hasta quedar a centímetros de mí, iba a besarme de nuevo, pero esta vez pude reaccionar, lo separé un poco de mí y golpee su mejilla

-¿Por qué no vas a besar a esa estúpida de Amber?- le pregunté totalmente cabreada

-¿A qué demonios ha venido eso?- Castiel me miraba sorprendido con su mano en la mejilla que le había golpeado

-¡Déjame en paz, deja de jugar conmigo!- salí del gimnasio intentando no llorar, fui corriendo a la parte más alejada del recreo y me senté tras un árbol, ya no podía contener más las lágrimas, nunca me había sentido así, escondí mi cabeza en mis rodillas y empecé a llorar como nunca lo había hecho

-Sucrette ¿Estas bien?- levanté mi cabeza y vi a Lysandro con cara de preocupación, se sentó a mi lado y empezó a acariciar mi espalda

-Lysandro….- le abracé y seguí llorando sobre su hombro mientras él seguía intentando que me tranquilizara

\- Sucrette ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Ha pasado algo con Castiel? - ya me había tranquilizado un poco, me alejé un poco de él y sin mirarle asentí

-¿Cómo sabes que es sobre Castiel?

-Rosa me ha dicho que tenías algunos problemas ¿Quieres contarme que ha sucedido?- volví a asentir y le miré para contarle todo lo que había pasado, parecía preocupado por mi

Le conté todo lo que le conté antes a Rosa, también le conté lo que pasó en los servicios y lo que acababa de pasar en los vestuarios, Lysandro parecía serio y pensativo

-Castiel nunca ha sabido como expresar bien sus sentimientos, creo que realmente no pretendía ofenderte y además, no deberías creer lo que dice Amber, no es una chica muy confiable, conozco lo suficiente mente bien a Castiel como para saber que él jamás intentaría hacer nada con ella por muy insistente que sea, creo que todo esto ha sido un gran malentendido

-Entonces…. ¿Qué hago ahora?... he sido una idiota, seguramente no quiera hablar conmigo nunca más- dije volviendo a agachar la cabeza comprendiendo que había sido una estúpida

-Si quieres puedo hablar con él y explicarle todo este malentendido

-¿Harías eso por mí, Lysandro?

-Claro, además, seguro que Castiel también querrá arreglar todo esto- respondió con una sonrisa

-¡Muchas gracias Lysandro!- volví a abrazarle con fuerza, pero esta vez en agradecimiento.

La señal para entrar en clase sonó y todos nos fuimos a nuestras aulas, Lysandro volvió a decirme que no me preocupara y que intentara tranquilizarme. En clase hablé con Rosalya y le dije lo que había pasado durante el recreo y también intentó tranquilizarme diciendo que si Lysandro hablaba con Castiel todo se solucionaría, pero había algo en mí que me decía que iba a haber más problemas, ya solo quedaba una hora para que acabaran las clases, no había visto al pelirrojo en estas dos últimas horas después del recreo, supongo que está bastante cabreado y lo comprendo, había sido una autentica imbécil. En el pasillo lo vi cogiendo algo de su taquilla y Lysandro se le acercó para hablar con él, yo estaba retirada de ellos, así que no pude escuchar lo que decían, pero por sus caras podía imaginar que Lysandro le estaba contando todo lo sucedido, Castiel cerró con fuerza sus puños, parecía enfurecido, Lysandro parecía que intentaba tranquilizarlo, pero fue en vano, Castiel cerró la taquilla de un portazo y empezó a caminar hasta el final del pasillo muy rápidamente ¿A dónde ira? Intenté seguirle y a lo lejos pude ver que se había detenido justo delante de Amber, me acerqué más para poder escuchar que estaba pasando, vi como Castiel la acorralaba en las taquillas y dio un fuerte golpe en ellas justo al lado de la cabeza de Amber, ella parecía asustada

-¿¡Qué demonios te pasa rubia estúpida!? ¿¡Crees que puedes ir mintiendo sobre mí y no sufrir las consecuencias!? ¿¡De verdad crees que me acercaría a ti!? Me das asco, no te tocaría ni con un palo- Castiel no paraba de gritarle, la gente se empezaba a amontonar y Amber estaba a punto de llorar. Entonces corrí hacia ellos y le separé de ella

-¡Castiel, tranquilízate!

-¿Que me tranquilice? Esta imbécil te ha hecho llorar y ha extendido rumores falsos sobre mi ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?

-Ya la has asustado bastante- agarré a Castiel del brazo para llevármelo de allí, pero la directora ya había aparecido y estaba furiosa

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- intenté explicar que pasaba, pero la directora solo iba a escuchar a Amber- Amber ¿Quién ha provocado todo esto?- Amber me señaló solamente a mi ¿En serio? Debería haber dejado que Castiel la matara- Castiel, Sucrette, ¡estáis castigados los dos después de clase!

Todo el mundo empezó a irse y Castiel desapareció ¿Dónde se había metido ahora? Volví a mi aula, Nathaniel se acercó rápidamente a mí y se sentó a mi lado, le expliqué todo lo que había pasado con su hermana, pero no le di casi ningún detalle, se intentó disculpar por su hermana, aunque no es él el que debería pedir perdón. Tras pasar esa última clase iba a irme a casa, pero entonces recordé que tenía que quedarme castigada. Debería llamar a mi madre, sino se preocupará por mí ¿Cómo voy a explicarle que me han castigado porque hay una rubia mentirosa en el instituto que me tiene manía? Cogí mi móvil y marqué el número de mi madre, pero antes de poder hacer la llamada empezó a sonar, mi madre me estaba llamando en ese momento

-¿Si?

-Sucrette, lo siento, hoy no podré ir a casa, me ha surgido un imprevisto en el trabajo, tengo que ir a la capital, pero no te preocupes, mañana estaré ahí a la hora de comer, Adiós

-¡Espera, mamá! yo…. ha colgado

Bueno, no importa, ya se enterará de mi castigo mañana…. Pero ahora tengo que ir al aula de castigados…. Con Castiel….


	10. Confesiones en el aula de castigados

**Me he retrasado muchísimo, lo sé y lo siento, pero mi pc da demasiados problemas y últimamente tengo menos tiempo que nunca u.u**

 **seguramente tarde en subir el capitulo 11, pero al menos he podido terminar el 10, espero que les guste.**

 **Capitulo 10**

Llegué al aula de castigo, allí estaba el señor Farres, Castiel aún no había llegado

-Pase señorita Sucrette

Me senté en una de las primeras filas de delante y me quedé allí en silencio, pocos minutos después llegó Castiel, se sentó en uno de los asientos de atrás, muy retirado de mí y al lado de la ventana, él también estuvo callado un buen rato mientras miraba por la ventana. Esto era aburrido y algo incómodo, aunque no me esperaba mucha diversión en un castigo. De repente el móvil del señor Farres empezó a sonar, rápidamente lo miró y se puso en pie

-L-Lo siento chicos, tengo que salir un momento, estaré aquí antes de las cuatro y media, no os mováis- cogió un montón de papeles y salió casi corriendo. Miré el reloj de la pared y me fijé bien en la hora son las tres y diez ¿Cuánto tiempo va a estar fuera? Miré a Castiel, seguía mirando por la ventana distraído. Lo miré durante un buen rato pensando en que podría decirle ¿Seguirá enfadado conmigo? En cierto modo estábamos aquí castigados por mi culpa, si no hubiera creído a Amber desde el principio nada de esto habría pasado. Decidí acercarme a él y sentarme a su lado, pero no hizo nada

-Castiel…. ¿Estas enfadado conmigo?- no dijo nada, ni siquiera miró hacia mí- Castiel por favor, no me ignores, lo siento por lo de antes, dime algo

-No tengo nada que decirte- respondió sin quitar la vista de la ventana

-Ya te he pedido perdón, podrías mirarme al menos ¿Qué te pasa conmigo? - empezaba a cabrearme el hecho de que me ignoraba y ni siquiera me mirara

-¿Qué me pasa contigo? ¿Qué te pasa a ti conmigo?- dijo mirándome al fin con cara de enfado- Me ignoras, te vas con ese delegado y me dices que te deje en paz ¿Y ahora quieres que lo olvide todo?

-¡Ya te he dicho que lo siento!, Amber me confundió con sus mentiras y…- Castiel volvió a mirar por la ventana ignorándome, entonces agarré el cuello de su camiseta y le obligué a que me mirara, al principio parecía sorprendido- ¡Deja de ignorarme y escúchame! ¿Por qué no quieres hablar conmigo?

-¿Por qué tú no quisiste que te besara?- preguntó volviendo a su cara de enfado

-Porque en ese momento estaba muy cabreada y confundida

-¿Y por qué te sentaste al lado de ese estúpido delegado?

-¿Qué demonios te pasa con Nathaniel?

-¡Lo que me pasa es que no soporto que ese cretino se acerque a ti!-Castiel agarró mi muñeca haciendo que soltara el cuello de su camiseta y se puso en pie- ¡Yo te vi primero hace 11 años, él no tiene derecho a tocarte!

-¿Pero de que estas hablando? Estas siendo totalmente irracional- dije mirándolo molesta y confundida

-¿Irracional? ¿Es que no has visto cómo te mira?

-¿Por qué te estás comportando de esta forma? Esa actitud tuya es la que me confunde- me levanté de la silla y le miré frunciendo el ceño

-¿Por qué crees que te llevé a casa cuando te desmayaste? ¿Por qué crees que te llevé la tarea y te cuidé cuando estabas enferma? ¿Por qué crees que te besé?

-N-No lo sé….- respondí mirando hacia otro lado, Castiel agarró mi rostro e hizo que me sonrojara y lo mirara fijamente

-Idiota ¿No te das cuenta de que me gustas? Igual que me gustabas cuando jugábamos en el parque, solo que ahora es muy distinto- él seguía molesto, pero yo no supe que responder, apreté mis puños y miré hacia otro lado, hubo unos segundos de silencio

-Estúpido pelirrojo….- dije casi susurrando aun molesta, pero Castiel pudo oírme, miré hacia él, puse mis manos sobre sus hombros y tiré un poco de él para poder besarle.

Al principio Castiel parecía sorprendido, pero segundos después correspondió mi beso. Puso sus manos en mi cintura y me acercó más a él hasta que desapareció la poca separación que había entre nuestros cuerpos. Mis mejillas seguían rojas, estaba un poco nerviosa, no sabía muy bien que estaba haciendo, pero aun así no podía parar. El beso cada vez era más profundo y Castiel rodeó mi cintura con uno de sus brazos y pasó una de sus manos por debajo de mi camiseta acariciando mi espalda, un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo al sentir sus caricias y no puede evitar soltar un ligero gemido, en cuanto Castiel lo oyó intensificó el beso, bajó sus manos hasta mis caderas y me apegó más a él, entonces noté como me agarraba y me levantaba un poco para sentarme arriba de la mesa, una de sus manos seguía en mi cadera, mientras que la otra la puso detrás de mi cuello haciendo que el beso fuera más profundo y apasionado, noté como introducía su lengua en mi boca y empezaba a jugar con la mía, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, mi respiración era agitada y entrecortada, una sensación extraña recorría todo mi cuerpo, nunca antes me había sentido así, pero me gustaba, no quería que este momento acabara nunca pero durante unos segundos nuestros labios se separaron unos centímetros, nuestras bocas seguían unidas por un fino hilo de saliva, nos miramos Castiel y yo fijamente a los ojos y vi que él también estaba sonrojado y su respiración era agitada al igual que la mía. Castiel volvió a besarme, pero esta vez más apasionadamente, pasó sus manos por debajo de mi camiseta y empezó a acariciar mi cintura, no pude evitar soltar otro gemido ante las caricias del pelirrojo, puso una de sus manos en mi espalda y me acercó aún más a él mientras que su otra mano subía hasta mis costillas. Llevábamos así un buen rato, entonces me di cuenta de algo, me separé un poco de él rompiendo el beso

-Ca-Castiel…- intenté hablar, pero volvió a acercarse a mí y me calló con un beso, intenté volver a separarme y lo detuve- E-Escúchame….- pero el pelirrojo no me escuchaba y empezó a besar mi cuello haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera todo mi cuerpo, puse mis manos en su pecho y lo separé de mi haciendo que me mirara- E-Espera….

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó algo molesto

-El señor Farres llegará en cualquier momento- Castiel miró el reloj de la pared y volvió a mirarme a mí

-Está bien- agarró mis caderas y volvió a ponerme en el suelo en ese momento escuchamos como intentaban abrir la puerta mientras murmuraban algo inaudible, nos sentamos rápidamente y la puerta se abrió, era el señor Farres con una montaña medio desecha de papeles

-Oh, ¿Aun seguís aquí? Ya podéis iros- parecía bastante ajetreado y algo preocupado. Castiel y yo recogimos nuestras cosas y nos fuimos, no dijimos nada hasta que llegamos a la salida

\- Castiel, el trabajo de historia... Podemos hacerlo en mi casa

-¿En tu casa?

-S-Solo si tú quieres….

-Y…. ¿Quieres que entre por la puerta o por la ventana?- bromeó el pelirrojo

-¿Tú que crees, idiota?- Castiel soltó una pequeña risa y empezamos a caminar

Acordamos que estaría en mi casa a las seis y media, así que cuando llegué comí y preparé algunas cosas para el trabajo. Aún quedaba algo de tiempo y decidí darme una ducha, así me relajaría un poco después de todo lo sucedido, empecé a recordar todo lo que había pasado hoy, ¿Realmente había besado a Castiel? No puede evitar sonrojarme al pensarlo ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Y ahora él iba a venir a mi casa y vamos a estar solos…. Tranquilízate Sucrette, tranquilízate, solo vais a hacer un trabajo, solo…. Solo eso….

Me eché agua fría en la cara y salí de la ducha algo más calmada, me quedé unos minutos frente al espejo y salí con la toalla puesta

-Deberías empezar a vestirte en el cuarto de baño si realmente no quieres que te vea desnuda

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- Castiel estaba tumbado en mi cama, mientras sostenía mi ropa interior en sus manos- ¿¡Y qué haces con mis bragas!?- rápidamente fui hacia él y le quité mi ropa de las manos

-Habíamos quedado a las seis y media y ya son las siete menos veinte

-Creía que esta vez llamarías a la puerta

-Si lo hubiera hecho me habría perdido esto- respondió levantando el sujetador que había en mi cama- Copa B- volvió a decir el pelirrojo, inmediatamente mis mejillas enrojecieron y le quité el sujetador de las manos

-¡I-Idiota! Espérame en el salón, voy a vestirme

-¿No puedes hacerlo estando yo aquí?- preguntó sentándose en el borde de la cama mientras me miraba fijamente

-C-Claro que no, vamos, sal- Castiel rio y se puso en pie

-Está bien, pero si tardas mucho tendré que volver a subir- respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado

Maldito pelirrojo… es imposible tranquilizarme cuando él está cerca…


End file.
